The Mikan doll
by mikan-kawaii-sakura
Summary: Cursed. Lost. and Found. By true love, she was saved, accidentally. The boy that would do anything for her. The princess who in need someone for rescue. Will he do it even if its killing her inside?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is my 2nd story in progress. It may be contains few chapter , but please review… in my story they're no alices. Natsume and gang are 16. His siblings are 6 and 7. Mikan and gang are 15. Disclaimer: I AM SO DO NOT OWN ALICE ACADEMY OR THE CHARACTERS BUT FEW OF IT I MAY…

_**+++ The Mikan doll +++**_

Chapter one..

Beautiful Sunday morning… at Hyuuga's mansion.

Mrs. Hyuuga: Natsume, I want you to take care your little sister and your little brother while I go to the market. Understood?

Natsume: hn

: okay. I leave the rest to you then?

heading to the front door. She wave at her dear-y child. And the two little child of her wave back.

**After 2 hours and 32 minutes…**

Aoi: onii- chan I'm bored.

Youchi: me too

Natsume: *sigh* what do you gus wanted to do?

Aoi and youchi: well… go to the toy shop???

Natsume: no way!

Aoi: come on onii- chan…

Youchi: it is not far from here .

Aoi and youchi: pleeeaaasssseee…… (giving cute puppy eyes)

Natsume: _ aarrrggghhhh. Those eyes again… _fine… but don't tell mom or I'll never bring you guys there again. Got it?!

Aoi and youchi nod.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**At the toy shop..**

Aoi: onii- chan, I want that doo

She pointed at a doll, long and curly at the bottom hazel and big cute orb of eyes.

Youchi: and I wanted that train toy.

He pointed at the toy train.

Natsume: fine.. just put it at the cashier table..

Natsume told his little siblings. He walk around the shop. He then took a look at a cute black doll.

Natsume: _ maybe I should give it to luna, my bakadesu, crazy for sex girlfriend._

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

aoi and youchi: arigatou onii- chan..

Natsume: whatever.. just don't bugging me anymore.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**At night he heard a faint voice of crying. He can't find the voice where.**

_**To be continued..**_

Hope you enjoy and review please…. I'm sorry if it is short. I'll fix it next or other time…

From: mini-chan..


	2. Chapter 2

Author: hello my good reader. I'm so sorry if chapter one is TOO SHORT. I'll make it ling this time. Also, I'm very, very sorry about my grammar. I will fix it and be more be careful next time. Thanks for the reviewers. Here chapter two. Enjoy reading it.

Few reminders: Natsume is cold but caring toward his families and his best friends' ruka and hotaru, his gangs' tsubasa, yuu. Kokoro and kitsu. But toward his fan girls and girl friend, he his super cold.

This story is especially for:

My friends in Science College,

Zafirah Borhanudin,

And lastly: my great and good reader of fan fiction.

Previously:

_aoi and youchi: arigatou onii- chan.._

_Natsume: whatever... just don't bugging me anymore._

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

_**At night he heard a faint voice of crying. He can't find the voice where.**_

**Chapter two**

The next day… the bird is chirping and singing cheerfully. The sky is in bright blue. It is peaceful Sunday.

Natsume woke up late because of dream he had last night and the disturbances from his siblings.

+Natsume dream+

It was a dark room. Natsume saw a girl wore blindfold. She was tied up.

Girl: *sobbing*

Natsume: Oi, little girl, why are you crying?

Girl: I'm so lonely *sob* I have no friends *sob* I've been caged like in prison. *sob*

Natsume: who are you?

Girl: I'm –

Then Natsume see an old lady coming.

Old lady: mwahahahahaha hahahahaha.

Natsume and the girl: *gasp*

Old lady: who are you talking to, young lady?! (The old lady cannot see Natsume)

Girl: no one.

Old lady: remember you have to work for me for 17 more years.

Girl: datte, yesterday you said 10 more years.

Old lady: shut up!!!! That twin of mine is baka.

With that the old lady left her alone.

Natsume: I don't understand. Why can that old lady cannot see me or hear me? But you can?

Girl: I have that kind of gift. I can hear anything that even a wizard cannot hear it.

**(This dream of Natsume is about: he met a girl in a dark room. She wore blindfold and tied up. Natsume heard that girl is sobbing. So he talks to her. When the girl is about to introduce herself, the old lady A.K.A witch, came. The witch cannot see Natsume or hear him talking. But the girl can because she had some kind of gift that can hear anything, I mean ANYTHING. Then the girl vanishes because it was already morning or something that wake him up. )**

Natsume: so, who are you?

Girl: I am Sakura –

Then there is a voice that he known for ages.

Aoi: onii-Chan… wakes up!

Youchi: mommy told you to!

+end of Natsume dream+

Natsume: alright. Just go away… tell okaa-san I'll be there in few minutes. I'm going to take a bath first.

Aoi and youchi: hai, onii-Chan!!

With the agreement, aoi and youchi get out of Natsume room. While Natsume headed to the bathroom.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

: is your onii-cahn wake up?

Aoi: hai!

Youichi: he said he want to bath.

Mrs. Hyuuga: okay then. Now mommy wanted to cook. You both can go play and wait until mommy call you both.

Aoi and youichi: hai! Mommy!

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

Natsume is dressing in his wardrobe and thinking about the dream he had last night.

Natsume: I wonder… what kind of dream is I'm having last night?

ichibyou goto ni kimi ga ITOSHII  
zutto... mune no kodou ga hibiiteiru...

futari de aruku kaerimichi futo damarikomu  
bukiyou de tsutaerarenai omoi

ashibaya ni yuku shiki no naka  
donna SHIIN* demo sugu soba de kimi wo miteitanda

(his phone ringing)

**In phone line: **

Natsume: ohayou.

Ruka: oi, Natsume,

Natsume: hm?

Ruka : do you have plan tonight ?

Natsume: no, I guess, nande?

Ruka: it's hotaru birthday. We're planning a surprise party on at her favourite restaurant. Can you come?

Natsume: of course. I have to, she's my best friend. At what time?

Ruka: at 8. I'll bring her at 8.30.

Natsume: hai. Meet you there.

**End of connection.**

Natsume: (thought) I hope kaa-san don't mind if I'm going out.

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

Mrs. Hyuuga: aoi-chan, youichi-chan, can you call your onii-chan for breakfast?

Aoi and youichi: hai, mommy!

Aoi and youichi then raced up stair. It was youichi who got first but that doesn't a good news for aoi, she push him to the ground.

Youichi: itai, aoi! Not fair!

Aoi: I always got first.

Youichi: but this time it was me. *sob*

Aoi: crybaby…. Youichi is crybaby

Then aoi stop teasing him because the door is slightly open.

Aoi: o… onii-chan

Natsume: did you hurt him again, aoi?

Aoi: it was accident.

Natsume: there is no accident if you push him!

Aoi: on… onii-chan… why you always siding him, you never love me… *crying*

Aoi run to her room and find her new doll for her comfort.

Girl: don't cry sweetheart. Boy always like that.

Aoi: you… you can talk?

Girl: well yes.

Aoi: shugoi!

Girl: you mean sugoi? Haha, you are such a kawaii little girl. Is your onii-chan ALWAYS siding your twin brother?

Aoi: um (nodded) and I need someone to comfort aoi.

Girl: what about your okaa-san?

Aoi: you mean mommy? She ALWAYS loving her sons. She never like aoi. Daddy always loved aoi. But our house have fire, daddy save aoi and he died when he is save aoi. Mommy and onii-chan think that it was aoi fault. But it wasn't.

Girl: I understand, aoi. You can hug me as tied as you want.

Aoi: aligato, dollie.

Girl: you can call me MIKAN, aoi.

Aoi: mikan nee-chan, how can you change into a doll?

Mikan: it was a long story, aoi.

_**To be continued**_

Author:

Thank for my good readers, reviewers and my friends who read my story.

Once again, thanks to the reviewers:

ishinumu

xoxFluffyzzzxox

ayumistar

Tear Droplet

Michiru Ichigo

Thanks for those who put my story in their favorite list:

Michiru Ichigo

MitsukiSakura

ayumistar

ishinumu

uniqueheartbreaker

Thanks for those who put their alert.

Bloomer123

Bunny Music

Tear Droplet

Yasashi

ayumistar

ishinumu

yuz


	3. Chapter 3

Author: thanks for the positive review you gave me, it makes my spirit up! Well then, thank you very much to those who adding my story to your favorite list and adding me to your favorite author list. And now…… here my chapter 3, minna. Enjoy!

This story is especially for:

My friends in Science College,

Zafirah Borhanudin,

And lastly: my great and good reader of fan fiction.

_Previously:_

_Girl: you can call me MIKAN, aoi._

_Aoi: Mikan nee-Chan, how can you change into a doll?_

_Mikan: it was a long story, aoi._

**The Mikan doll: Chapter three **

Aoi: tell me Mikan nee-chan.

Mikan: I can't, aoi-chan. You are too young to understand and beside your mother are going to take you and your twin brother out, right?

Aoi: mommy did?

Mikan: she will.

Aoi: how nee-Chan know?

Mikan: I can read future, can you keep a secret?

Aoi: shugoi. Aoi have shugoi nee-Chan!

Mikan: arigatou, aoi-chan.

Then their conversation ended. calling the three siblings to eat breakfast. Aoi put Mikan doll slowly and carefully at her bed.

Mikan:_ now, I'm not alone. _ (Smile)

**With the Hyuuga.**

: *munching* Nashshume-shan,

Natsume: ah?

: *gulp* I'm going to bri—

Aoi: really we going? So nee-Chan is correct.

: where, aoi-Chan? And who's your nee-Chan?

Youchi: we only have ONII-CHAN

Aoi: mommy wants to bring us out.

Natsume: who are you talking about, aoi?

Aoi: _I can read future, can you keep a secret? _Aoi not say nee- chan.

Youchi and Natsume: lied

: it's enough. It is true that I will bring your little sibling for long shopping and I wanted you to take care of the house. (Looking at Natsume) can you do it?

Natsume: hm, whatever.

Aoi: mommy,

: yes, dear?

Aoi: can aoi bring Mikan doll?

: gomen, aoi-chan, you cannot.

Aoi: datte…. (Pout)

: gomenasai

Aoi put her spoon down and stomping at the stair, she going to her room.

Aoi: Mikan nee-Chan?

Mikan: hai, aoi-Chan?

Aoi: mommy said aoi cannot bring nee-Chan along.

Mikan: daijoubu, aoi-chan. I take care of your house.

Aoi: datte…..

Mikan: what is the matter, aoi-Chan?

Aoi: onii-Chan is going to take care the house.

Mikan: so? He can accompany me?

Aoi: onii-Chan is bad. What if he will fire aoi doll and Mikan nee-Chan?

Mikan: you mean he'll burn me; it's not going to happen.

Aoi: datte… aoi love Mikan nee-chan.

Mikan: suki yo, aoi chan.

Actually, there is someone at the door, watching and hearing every single word aoi and somebody conversation. He runs to a room.

Knock

Natsume open the door.

Natsume: what's wrong, youchi?

Youchi: I saw aoi is talking to a doll and call it **'Mikan nee-Chan'**.

Natsume: _So nee-Chan is correct. Can aoi bring Mikan doll?_ (Aoi word spinning around his head.) So she does have a _nee-chan._

Then they heard calling from downstairs.

: aoi-Chan! Youichi-chan! Are you ready to shop?

Aoi: aoi ready!

Youchi: hai, mommy!

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

**At the market.**

Aoi POV

Is Mikan nee-Chan going to be alright? Aoi scared if onii-Chan going to hurt Mikan doll.

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

**With Natsume.**

Natsume POV

About the dream I had last night, was it just my fantasy or other. *sighs*. I'm so boring. It's been 13 hours they go shopping. Then I heard someone singing.

dokoka touku de mimi wo sumashiteru hito ga iru  
arayuru basho de sora wo miageteru hito ga iru

yozora no shita de kuchibue fuiteru bokutachi wa

her voice is so beautiful.

kotoba mo nai mama yubi de tada seiza wo nazotteru samugariya no yume tsumetai kimi no te  
atatameru mahou wa hitotsu no michi wo shinjiru koto  
houki gumo no mukou ni mitsuketa hitotsubu no hoshi wa

I try to follow the voice. The voice comes from… aoi room. I walk there but before I open the door, I just remembered. Youchi told me that:

_I saw aoi is talking to a doll and call it __**'Mikan nee-Chan'**__._

Is that mean the doll or person that aoi called 'Mikan nee-Chan' is the one that singing right now?

I open the door and saw someone sitting at the window of aoi room.

Normal POV

Natsume: Oi! Who are you, stranger?

Mikan: I was used to be aoi doll called Sakura Mikan; you must be aoi big _jerk_ brother. Nice to meet you.

Natsume POV

Datte… sakura… I think I've heard that name before. And what kind of feeling is this? My check feel so hot, my face gone red worse my heart is bumping really, really hard and fast. WHAT IS THIS??????

_**To be continued**_

Authors: thanks for those to reviews. I really need that. And by the way I'm so happy that I make my first best friend in fan fiction. Wanna know her name? Find out on the next chapter. JA!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: so many thanks for those who review and add my story to your favorite. Well I hope you enjoying the next chapter. And more reviews please. Here chapter 4. Hope you readers enjoy and reviews.

This story is especially for:

My friends in Science College,

Zafirah Borhanudin,

And lastly: my great and good reader of fan fiction.

_Previously:_

_Mikan: I was used to be aoi doll called Sakura Mikan; you must be aoi big jerk brother. Nice to meet you._

_Natsume POV_

_Datte… sakura… I think I've heard that name before. And what kind of feeling is this? My check feel so hot, my face gone red worse my heart is bumping really, really hard and fast. WHAT IS THIS??????_

**The mikan doll: chapter 4**

Natsume POV

Am I really in love? I never felt like this before every time I'm with Luna. She is so beautiful, cuter and nicer than Luna. She is soft and sweet talker. (Dreaming)

Normal POV

Mikan: daijoubu desu ka, Sama?

Natsume: ah? (Back to the reality, finally)

Mikan: daijoubu desu ka, Sama?

Natsume: h-hai.

Mikan: do you have a balcony on your house somewhere?

Natsume: near my room.

Mikan: can I go there?

Natsume: umm… sure. Want me to accompany you?

Mikan: Whatever you like.

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

At the balcony.

Mikan: Sama,

Natsume: the name Hyuuga Natsume, little girl.

Mikan: I'm not a little girl anymore, but aoi- chan does. Hyuuga Sama,

Natsume: _why must she call me Hyuuga, it's my father name. Can she at least use Natsume???_

Mikan: why you do not like you little sister?

Natsume: because she is a girl. And girls are always annoying.

Mikan: then, I'm annoys you. All boys are the same. (Walk back to aoi room)

Natsume: _what have I done? I make her feel sad._

Mikan: well. I have to go.

She said while walking.

Natsume: datte, nande?

Mikan: I only can be human for few hours.

Natsume: what do you mean by few hours?

Mikan: started from the first star shine until I wanted to. It's a curse. No need to worry. Well I have to get going.

Natsume: but can you please stay for another minutes. (Beg)

Mikan: I can …. And I cannot….

Natsume: doushite –

Before Natsume can continue his word, there is a group of owl coming to them.

Mikan: no, no, no, no, NO!

Natsume: what the?!

Mikan run faster as she could. The owl getting closer some of it hit the electrical pole which makes all the neighborhood lights out... Natsume try to protect her but fall down to the ground because pushed by one of it. Then mikan shoulder feel hurt all of the sudden. The claws of the owl already got her right shoulder and little of her clothes are ripped.

Mikan: ITAI!!

Natsume: sakura!

Mikan: argh!

Mikan hold her shoulder so tightly so she could hold the pain but ended up painful. Natsume run toward her.

Natsume: tell me, how can I make these owls go away?

Mikan: l-light.

Natsume: is that so… (Smirk)

He stands up and tries to find the switch.

Natsume: I can't see anything...

Mikan: use your phone, baka!

Natsume: I left it at my room.

Mikan: (sweat drop)… walk 3 steps to right and click.

Natsume: what for?

Mikan: do as I say! Argh!!!

It hit mikan again.

Qroo qroo quack! Quack!

Mikan: Argh! Itai!

Natsume: I couldn't think of anything anymore. I have to do as she says.

Natsume then walk 3 steps. Then he found the switch, he click. After that the whole neighborhood fills with bright light. The group of owls stays back and goes back where they come from.

Owl: quack!!!

After everything is back to normal, Natsume go to where mikan is.

Natsume: sakura! Sakura!

Mikan: I'm down here, baka Hyuuga.

Natsume: hey! Careful with your word. No one ever insult my –

Mikan: itai! Can you help me here, I'm bleeding while you just lecturing me about this and that.

Natsume: ahhh… gomenasai... let me carry you to my room.

Natsume then carried her like bridal style. He looked deeply into her face.

Natsume: _she looks like so exhausted and when I look into her eyes, she was lonely. I wonder how she ended up being lonely doll._

**In his room.**

Natsume put her down on the bed. He then hurriedly runs to the kitchen to get bandage.

Natsume: where did okaa-san put the bandage?

After few second, he found it. He goes upstairs and saw that mikan is sleeping.

Natsume walk slowly toward her so he would not awaken her. When he is close to mikan he heard that mikan is saying a few words.

Mikan: Natsume-sama…. Please… take care…. Of her… for me….

With that word end, mikan change herself back to mikan doll. Natsume eyes widen. He don't get chance to help her but he promise to her in his heart.

Natsume: I'll promise that I'll be a fair big brother.

With that promise in his heart. He falls asleep.

**The next day. **It was peaceful morning until this happen which make whole country awake.

Aoi: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(Shout: onii-chan)

_**To be continued...**_

Author:

I'm so sorry if I'm updating late. Btw, Natsume is pretty caring in my story but it only happens for some times. I'm sorry if there is wrong grammar and spelling. And I really, really don't know what owls sound is. Hehe. Wait for the next chapter. I'll update it ASAP. And please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: konbanwa, minna-san!!! Gomenasai if I'm late again. Hehe. Here is my chapter 5. I hope I'll got review more than the last time. And I'm very surprise that this story got more hits than MY LOVER IS MY ENEMY. well, thanks. I am very, very grateful to those who put my story to their favorite and me to their favorite author. Oh yeah by the way… if you ever had time to spare please check my profile and participate on my poll. It would my great honor.

This story is especially for:

My friends in Science College,

Zafirah Borhanudin,

And lastly: my great and good reader of fan fiction.

_Previously:_

_With that promise in his heart. He falls asleep._

_**The next day. **__It was peaceful morning until this happen which make whole country awake._

_Aoi: __**OOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **__(Shout: onii-chan)_

**The Mikan doll: Chapter 5**

Natsume wake up in a flash like the house is in fire, well it's true but not the house, his sister is on FIRE!!

Natsume: what happen?

Aoi: you kill aoi doll! *start crying*

Natsume: it's not like that.

Aoi: then, nani? *sob*

Natsume: I …. I was….

Mikan: I was drinking … ahhh… soda… yeah… cherry soda… hehe (laugh nervously.)

Aoi and Natsume can heard her but Natsume pretend not. Then, come up stairs.

: what hap-

Aoi: onii-chan give mikan doll drink soda?!

Natsume: (don't know what to say) well… yea.

: what happening? Aoi-chan, Natsume?

Aoi: onii- chan give bad drinks to aoi doll. *sob*

Natsume: *sweat drop*

: okay, quite now… let's buy her another clothes.

Aoi: like kimono? (changing mood. Her eyes sparkling)

: even yukata…

Aoi: yay! Mikan doll will happy. Mommy, can aoi bring mikan doll, this time?

: why is that?

Aoi: because, if aoi leave mikan doll here…. (slowing looking at her onii-chan with evil yet fire eyes…) onii-chan will do bad to her. Onii-chan is very dangerous…

Natsume: *gulp* c'mon, aoi. I DON'T DO BAD stuff. I could just wash her and clean all the dirt while you and okaa-san having great time shopping.

Mikan: PERVERT!!!!

can't hear any single word from her.

Aoi: onii-chan is PERBIRB!!

Natsume: *sweat drop*do you mean pervert? Tch.

: *gasp* Natsume! You should not teaches you little sister such a word!

Natsume: whatever.

Mikan: oops… gomene…

**(a/n: let's just skip this)**

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

Natsume goes to his academy while , aoi and youchi go shopping. Aoi tagging along mikan the doll too.

**At the academy.**

Natsume was walking around the corridor until he heard a certain voice that he very known for ages.

A girl: NATSUME-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: what a day… crazy girlfriend.

Natsume cursed under his breath…. Then the girl put her arm around Natsume neck and Natsume slap hers away.

Natsume: stop it Luna …

Luna: but sweetie…. We were couple. Not an enemy…

Natsume: since when… you just proclaim that you are my girlfriend.

Luna: but why you always flirting with me?

Natsume: my own business.

Luna: before we go to class…. Do you remember what day is tomorrow?

Natsume: no

Luna: it's MY BIRTHDAY!! My family held a birthday party for me tomorrow night. You are the guest of honored.

Natsume: I'm not coming.

Luna: but why?

Natsume: because I have business.

Luna: business??? What business???

Natsume: MY business. You didn't need to be busy about it or even concern it.

Luna: but you're my boy friend. I should worry about it.

Natsume: here.

Natsume handed her the kuro neko doll (read chapter one).

Luna: oww. So kawaii… what's this for???

Natsume: your birthday present….

Luna was about to hug him when he move away and continue his sentence.

Natsume: my farewell gift for you (giving evil smirk)

Luna: NATSUME!!!!!

Natsume then run faster before Luna could catch up with him.

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

Natsume run like saving his life from the LUNA DRAGON until he bump. (a/n: he-he bumped?! The great Natsume BUMP?!)

He rub his head until he stop when he saw a hand lend by the person. He look up.

Natsume: ruka

Ruka: need a hand?

Natsume: whatever ( taking the offer)

Ruka: it's been a while you didn't come to the academy.

Natsume: am not. Only for 3 days. Busy lately.

Ruka: busy? (smirk) what KIND of BUSY?

Natsume: shut up. My okaa-san need me to take care of the house.

Ruka: oww. So… any news?

Natsume: ruka, do you believe if a doll become a human?

Ruka: what do you mean?

Natsume: I mean A DOLL becoming A HUMAN.

Ruka: I don't know. There is no such thing.

Natsume: yeah but… I think I do.

With that ruka put his hand to natsume's fore head.

Ruka: are you sick or something? I think your temperature are fine.

Natsume: I'm not sick or what so ever but I really do believe it.

Ruka: do you want to talk about it?

Natsume: sure.

They talk about it while walking to their class. Then they saw koko, tsubasa, kitsu, machu and yuu.

machu and tsubasa: yo!

Natsume: Hn

Ruka: konbanwa….

Koko: I read your mind earlier… about a certain subject.. (teasing)

Natsume: _ if you spill it, you'll be my cereal for next day._

Koko: okay, okay…. I won't

Tsubasa: you won't what, koko?

Koko: bet-betsuni….

Kitsu and machu: _suspicious…_

Flashback:

Ruka: do you want to talk about it?

Natsume: sure.

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

Natsume: when my okaa-san was away with my little siblings, I heard a beautiful voice, singing at aoi's room. When I take a peek, I saw a beautiful brunette. Her hair swing beautifully in the air. She is so pretty.

Ruka: lose to Luna?

Natsume: yup.

Ruka: please continue.

Natsume: she want me to show her the balcony so I did. There, we talk.

Ruka: talk about what?

Natsume: about lots of thing.

Ruka: what the first topic?

Natsume: calling myself. She call me AOI BIG YET JERK BROTHER.

Ruka: you don't mind, she is calling JERK?

Natsume: no, because I don't care. It was like I fall in love.

Ruka: hahahahaha. Think you already did. You didn't felt like this when you met another of yours girlfriend?

Natsume: hahahahaha. (a/n: he laughed?!)

Ruka: say, you want to bring her to my girlfriend surprise party?

Natsume: when?

Ruka: tomorrow night.

Natsume: I don't know. I have to get aoi permission.

Ruka: permission?

Natsume: the doll was hers.

Ruka: I see. Well good luck and I really wanted to see her.

Natsume: shut up, you already got one.

Ruka: you too.

Natsume: naaah.. I don't have one right now. I broke up with her just a minute ago.

Ruka: hahahahaha… poor girl.

End of flashback.

Natsume: let's go to class.

Others: alright.

_**To be continued**_

Author: please stayed tune for the next chapter. And one more request.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

p/s: this is my last chap that I'll be use the script dialog. On the next chaps… I'll be using paragraph one.

Don't forget to participate… ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes: well, hello my good readers….. I'm so sorry if I was updating late again, I was …. Ahhh… busy reviewing other story…. Gomen…. Well here is chapter 6! Before the story on, I'm going to shout about something…. Please cover your ears…. I AM SO DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE CHARACTER BUT A BIT OC! **

**(cough) I'm done. Please enjoy reading and drop me some reviews okay? If I got 5 or above at this chap, I'll promise to update soon possible….**

PREVIOUSLY:

_Ruka: you too._

_Natsume: naaah.. I don't have one right now. I broke up with her just a minute ago._

_Ruka: hahahahaha… poor girl._

_End of flashback._

_Natsume: let's go to class._

_Others: alright._

**The mikan doll: Chapter 6**

The day passes. It was brand new day. Mikan, go back to her real self, as a doll. Aoi go to her kindergarten with her twin brother, youchi. While Natsume, he go to the academy.

"yo!" a group of voices from his back. He twisted his body and saw all his gang were there. " Hn" he just said. " so, Nat, are you going? The place change. To my house." ruka ask and said. " of course I am" Natsume coolly say that. "are you going to bring her?" tsubasa ask.

"who are you talking about?" Natsume pretend. "c'mon, man, we know that you are pretending" said the nerd-but-not yuu, "is she?" kitsu sounded excited. Natsume give koko a did-you-tell-them-about-my-mind? Kind of glare. Koko reply while giving his innocence face, no-I-didn't-I-swear

"don't worry, Nat, I told them all" ruka smile like nothing is going to happen."I'll forgive you ruka. It's time to go to class, let's get doing" Natsume suggest. The others just nod.

**At night,** before Natsume go to ruka' s girlfriend surprise party, he get ready and still at his mansion. "please aoi, can onii-chan bring her just for tonight." Natsume beg. " Oi, just give onii-chan what he want, this is the first time I saw him beg." Youchi said. "Natsume, aren't you going to ruka house?" ask his mother. " I am but I just need something. He don't mind if I'm late" he simply said. with that her mother go back to her business. _Well, ruka sure will kill me when it comes to special events_ Natsume though.

He glance at his window, there is still no star. "onii-chan bring aoi doll, onii-chan bring aoi too" his sister smirk cutely yet evilly. "nani?!" Natsume said horrified. "Natsume, what's going on? You shout so sudden" his mother ask . "nandemonai… okaa-san," he begin. "nani?" look at him.

"can I bring along the twins?" he look down. Hoping his okaa-san say yes, so he could see this doll a.k.a mikan. "WE ARE NOT TWIN!" shout his little siblings. "HEY!" "STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING" they shout again. "and I'm not going to some boring party." Youchi go away. _That wasn't help me, I'll get you next time youchi _Natsume thought. "can aoi go with onii-chan?" aoi beg and bringing her special tactics. The irresistible one and only cute baby-ish eyes.

"okay, but Natsume promise me that you'll take her and aoi, watch your onii-chan every steps and tell me about it after you got back or tomorrow at breakfast." Warning from his mother. "hai, hai" Natsume agree. He pretended nothing outside but inside he was the happiest man in the whole world.

Natsume POV

I told aoi to change her clothes quickly. At 6.45, we went to the car. This time my driver drove me to ruka. I told the driver to lock the somewhat kind of window in between cause I don't want he know about mikan. I look at the sky. The star slowly shining. To my surprise, my own heart skip faster. Then I remembered, it's time she showed up and aoi don't know this yet.

"aoi put the doll in the middle, not on your lap" I told her. "nande, onii-chan?" she ask me. " no time to explain. Put it on the middle." I told her again. She still not doing what I said. Then a light come out, our driver didn't notice this.

Aoi freak out and throwing the doll to me. In just flash of light, a girl sit on my lap. "KKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAA!!!" aoi shout, she quickly shut her mouth by covering her hand t aoi mouth. "aoi-chan, calm down" mikan said and make her way to the middle seat.

_I wish she would stay longer on my lap, she wasn't heavy though. _Natsume thought. Mikan and I explain to her. And mikan explain to both of us why she ended up like this. After couple of minutes explaining, I totally understand her life and suffering. I felt pity. But I must keep her happy all the time. As for aoi, she keep asking on fairytale life for instance,

Mikan had great long silky, beautiful hazel hair, so she ask, "mikan nee-chan is like repunzel?" , and then when it comes, she speak to animal, she thought would be snow white or sleeping beauty. I felt so dizzy hearing this nonsense from my little sister.

I didn't realize that we are already arrive at ruka. Ruka hurriedly give me sign to s=come in. it seem his girlfriend hasn't arrive yet. I drag mikan and aoi quickly to the house. Ii whisper to both of them to find a hidden place. " datte, nande?" mikan ask me. So that mean in her world there is no surprise party. Poor girl. While aoi said "are we playing hide and go seek?" I have no time to explain so I just nod.

I hid under the rosewood cabinet. I told ruka to take care of aoi. Then there is a tug on my shirt. My spines goes up. No one is with me, If I'm not mistaken. Nobody hid behind the rosewood cabinet except me but the tug…..

"Hyuuga-sama" I heard someone call out for me. Chotto, matte, all my friends call me Nat or Natsume, imai just call me Hyuuga. But only one person call me 'Hyuuga-sama' and that it….

"mikan?!" I freak out, I hear the guest said sssshhhh. But I was so freak out, my heart beats faster again. "what are you doing here?" I whisper to her ear. " I don't know what you mean so I just stick with you." she smile. Well, even though the room is dark I still can see it. My pure yet crimson eyes.

Then there is creeping sound which make someone beside me shiver. She scared of such thing? The entrance door slowly creeping open and reveal a shadowy figured. Mikan hold tight my shirt then she felt so scare. She hug me tightly which cause lose balance then fall.

Normal POV

"**SURPRISE!!!!!!" **the guest shout. Then the light back on. I saw that I'm top of mikan. I blush thousand of shade. "my, my" a familiar voice that Natsume had known. "aoi-chan, you had brought me the most second greatest present to my birthday party" she smirk. "what the first one, imai-san?" koko ask.

"my boyfriend' s of course, arigatou for the surprise, honey, I really am surprise" she give a peck of sweet kiss on ruka. She quickly get her camera and press the shutter thousand times, she press it like there is no tomorrow. Everyone sweat drop. _Ka-ching Is my middle name, oh yeah bling bling _hotaru thought.

Natsume get up and dust his shirt. Then lend a hand to help mikan. Mikan take the offer and also dust her kimono. " no less from you, imai" Natsume said and smirk. "what a beautiful kimono, you've got there, it must be a million"" your hair is so beautiful" "she has a great pair of eyes" Natsume are sure lucky " some murmured can be heard. Mikan feel please and bow with saying 'arigatou gozaimasu'.

Then they having some conversation, drink, dance and whatsoever. In the middle of the dance, Natsume heard a voice that he didn't want to hear in this eternity. "so this is why you dumb me? Because of this kimono girl?!" Natsume a bit of shock.

**To be continued.**

**Please stayed tune. Hope you pleased while reading it and enjoy it. Drop me some review. You can comment, critics and request a song for mikan or Natsume to sing. It must be Japanese. Cuz I like it very much. Don't forget to participate on my poll and stayed tuned for my others stories. JA!**

**Lots of love,**

**From: mikan-kawaii-sakura**


	7. Chapter 7

Author: I like to say arigatou for the reviewer. I love it all. You don't sent even one flam, yukatta. Well, keep the reviews coming. Well, gomenasai if there is lots of wrong grammar and spelling. Here is chapter 7, enjoy and don't forget to reviews.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE (it might be tough for some reason owning a manga)

_Previously on chap. 6:_

_Then they having some conversation, drink, dance and whatsoever. In the middle of the dance, Natsume heard a voice that he didn't want to hear in this eternity. "so this is why you dumb me? Because of this kimono girl?!" Natsume a bit of shock._

**The Mikan doll: Chapter 7.**

"FYI, yeah" Natsume turn around with a smirk. "what is special about her? Is she RICH than ME? BEAUTIFUL than ME? ANSWWER ME NATSUME HYUUGA!" the girl shout, which make some of the guest stared at the fighting scene. And Natsume could hear some whisper from the guest.

"are they breaking up?" "poor girl" " what is that boy thinking? that girl is beautiful" "is he cheating on her?" and then he heard some slap from the wives to their husbands. Tsk . tsk. tsk.

"secret, no, yes, I AM NOW STOPT YELLING LIKE MY MOTHER,KOIZUMI!" now this time, it is Natsume who is yelling. They keep on fighting and don't care that they ruining the party. "this is the best party, in my life." Hotaru whisper and start clicking the stutter like a thunder lightning. Ruka, who beside hotaru, just dropping sweat and said. "I don't think, you should let luna come at the first place." Ruka look at her girl friend.

"well, it's her birthday too, so it would be rude if we just let her be" hotaru said. " was that mean-" ruka was cut off. "I'm so not siding her, this is just for.. umm… how can I put it, eh? Look around you. dear, tell me what do you see" hotaru said while her finger still doing the work. " people" ruka simply anser, " no, I mean…. MONEY" hotaru said and her eyes turn dollar sign. Ruka dropping a sweat again.

"I AM NOT BUT YOU ARE!' Natsume shout. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME?!" luna shout back. "BECAUSE YOU ARE DAUGHER OF A B-" said natsume. He suddenly felt some warmth from the hand that block his mouth from saying THAT B word. " please Hyuuga-sama, aoi-chan is here, okaa-sama will scold you if aoi says it." The girl explain and slowly let go of her hand. Natsume then, look at her, (the one that shut his mouth), then to aoi. All the guest look at his sister.

But he no surprise that his sister chewing some food. "why all people look at aoi eating?" she start to cry because of the scaring. (truthfully, I'm kind a like that when people stared at me. ) "arigatou, ichigo" Natsume said and run to his sister and started to comfort her. _ichigo… ichigo…. ICHIGO! _Mikan thought._ I'll get you later, Hyuuga-sama.___With that she clench her hand to fist. But slowly, she trying to control her temper.

"okay people, it is time for giving me a present," hotaru, shout proudly announce it. "and it better expensive" she said in lower voice that makes ruka sweat drop.

One by one , come to the front and give her, their presents. Skip it until, Natsume. Hotaru got a crystal statue, that shaped crab. CRAB?! She just smirk. Then there is a tug from her gown, she knew it will be aoi so she kneel down. "gomene, hotaru nee-chan, aoi forgot to bring present. But aoi will do whatever hotaru nee-chan said for a night" she said and sounded like crying baby. She look at Natsume who is giving her a DON'T-YOU-DARE-TO-LET-MY-SISTER-DO-THE-EXPERIMENTS-OF-YOURS! Look.

(here is our idea, Amami chiaki-lye'nx

)" hotaru nee-chan want aoi to sing a song. With, that kimono girl" hotaru said and smile to her secretly. "hotaru nee-chan mean, mikan-nee-chan?" she ask cutely. "yup" hotaru said. Hotaru whisper something and ruka nod.

Ruka walk slowly to the centre and use mic to speak louder. "well, can I get everyone attention, please" he begin and slowly some heads are on him. "we all gather up tonight is to celebrate my girlfriend birth day, she is really happy and surprise about it. She is grateful and thankful to you all for the present, you bring it to her. Now, here is two person from the cute, Hyuuga aoi and a mysterious girl that my best friend bring, will perform a song to her. Please, welcome."

Aoi jump here and there happily, when she approach at the centre, she start to introduce herself and begin to sing. "konbanwa! Name, Hyuuga aoi. Aoi want to sing meikyuu butterfly. (from shugo chara episode 43, ami sings.)

_yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
tenshi no furi de samayoi  
taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
ikiba no nai ai no kakera_

everyone start to sweat drop. Her voice is not really good. Natsume flush his head to his arm because of embarrassment.__

nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
shiawase na yume o mite iru no?  
hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

but they are quiet amazed, because she can sing at this kind of young age. Mikan are happy seeing that her master can sing. But she didn't realize that she was upcoming next.

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

everyone clapped their hands."Arigatou" she said then she bow. They all look forward to the mysterious girl to sing. Mikan was still confuse why all the guest look at her. Aoi then smile and drag her by hand to the centre. She a bit of freaked out. " ano… nani?" she confuse. "aoi wants mikan nee-chan to sing and introduce, one-chan to people." Aoi explain with cute smile on her.

"ano… my name is sakura mikan. Well, this is my first time to sing. I love this song because my okaa-san and otou-san used to sing it to me. Here t goes" she bow and begin to sing.

konna ni no tooku e futari wa kiteshimatte ano koro no  
osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne  
kimi ga warau sekai de suki de  
soba ni itai sore dake wasurekaketa itami mou mune ni

time goes by...  
toki no nagare wa futari o kaetteyuku keredo  
nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo sono te o totte omoidasu yo  
itsumo kimi no soba de

kanashii koto sae oboeteokitai kara kimi no chizu ni  
watashi o tame no peeji o nokoshiteoite ne  
mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze o  
kimi wa ano hi shinjita ashita wa motto takaku maiagare

time goes by...  
toki ga sugitemo kitto kawareru mono ga aru no  
todokanai kara mitsuketai kara yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku  
soba ni ite ne  
zutto

time goes by...  
toki no nagare wa futari o kaetteyuku keredo  
nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo sono te o totte omoidasu yo  
(la la la la la la...)

time goes by...  
toki ga sugitemo kitto kawareru mono ga aru no  
todokanai kara mitsuketai kara yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku  
soba ni iru yo  
zutto

she slowly bow. And smile. Everyone in the room amazed. This is the first time they heard such an angelic voice. They all clap and applous to her. Then the room suddenly felt hot. (someone is jealous.)

"I have a present for you to, IMAI, I WANT TO SING TO." Luna said and stand at the centre. "whatever" come from the ice queen. _I'll make natsume-kun fall for me, one more time. After she heard me singing, I'm sure he will, oh natsume-kun, I'll use you all I want._

Then she star to sing. (the song of fire and storm. Let me say this, she just make miss yuki kajiura emberass.)

_Kire kagima saibastia_

Kiweta i adora i amena i adesta  
Idela  
Asora i adora i asora i yamasa  
Idita dora

Kasa melistora  
Imeta li aora  
I kasa melindora  
Ilyia iya

Kasa melistora  
Imeta li aora  
I kasa melindora  
Ilyia

Kire kagima saibastia  
Inaria miamenta  
Asora ita saibastia  
Imilia iyasii iya

Kiweta ita saibastia  
Inaria miamenta  
Asora ita saibastia  
Imilia iyasii

Kasa melistora  
Imeta i aora  
Kasa melistora  
I kasa melindora

Ilyia...

Every one sweat drop. She just bow and smirk

**To be continue. Please stay tune.**

Well, I hope you like it. Drop some review please. Here is my reply to the reviewers from last you all very, very much.

YunaNeko

camilleT.T

gabyrendon: so sorry I got you cracked up.

Addikted

Angelji: love the song. Thank you, you can keep on requesting if you wanted.

xXxdarkAnGeL lOveRxXx

stracy

Kai Hyuuga

amu-chan01: was it too mysterios?? I like to be that way.

Amami Chiaki-lye'Nx: it is okay

Tsukihime Noumi

**Thanks for all of you.**


	8. author note

**The mikan doll: Author note**

Hi there, my dear good reader. I'm Nadia, in Japan called, yumi ishikawa.

I wanted to tell you that I really appreciated what have you reviews to me:

**CHAPTER ONE**

Michiru ichigo Tear droplet Ayumistar

xoxFluffyzzzxox XxX FUnkYbHAbe XxX .-

**CHAPTER TWO **

-simplytired23- Tear droplet Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx

Stracy allycat2090 XxX FUnkYbHAbe XxX

Olympiangirl

**CHAPTER THREE **

Stracy Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx KokonoMayuri

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Stracy Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx Olympiangirl

-simplytired23- awe-ellah99 KokonoMayuri

Ejo xXxdarkAnGeL lOveRxXx

**CHAPTER FIVE **

ShiroSakuraTenshi fitha iimAdOrKable Olympiangirl Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx stracy Ejo tear droplet gabyrendon XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX

**CHAPTER SIX **

YunaNeko camilleT.T gabyrendon Addikted Angelji xXxdarkAnGeL lOveRxXx stracy Kai Hyuuga amu-chan01 Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx Tsukihime Noumi

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

camilleT.T gabyrendon sora skyller stracy sakuraheartz Addikted Angelji ELoXiN YunaNeko Olympiangirl iimAdOrKable

**Thanks to you all who put my story on your favorite:**

-simplytired23-

Kai Hyuuga

Kiichigo Hiyata

KokonoMayuri

Michiru Ichigo

MitsukiSakura

ShiroSakuraTenshi

XxX FUnkYbHAbe XxX

amu-chan01

angelji

awe-ellah99

ayumistar

darkanimelover08

gabyrendon

mayday5393

natsuki-312

sakurablossom1520

stracy

uniqueheartbreaker

xXcherrysXx

**Thanks to you all , who put my story on your alerts:**

'-MiNi-RAi-'

-simplytired23-

Addikted

Bloomer123

Bunny Music

Chocolatexpudding

ELoXiN

KokonoMayuri

Kyurengo

PinkVanilla

Tear Droplet

XxX FUnkYbHAbe XxX

Yasashi

akerue

angelji

awe-ellah99

ayumistar

camilleT.T

darkanimelover08

gabyrendon

mhaya

natsuki-312

sakurablossom1520

stracy

takshumi

yuz

**I wanted to ask your readers:**

**Do you want me to continue the story?**

**If you do, **

**what do you want to happen next?**

**what should natsume do to broke the spell?**

**Can mikan play sport?**

**Do you want mikan posses more power?**

**Who should be the name of the witch?**

**Help me! How do owl sounded?**

**If you don't,**

**Do you want me to continue my other stories?**

**Will you be happy with this?**

**ATTENTION! Information:**

**Well, I hope you did the right choice to support me. I'm very happy if you review this chapter to answer the following questions. Why I'm not allowed PM? That's because I'm busy and I can't use internet for awhile. School days are getting closer and new semester begin. Well, I hope I check my email and receive reviews from you, I'm waiting FYI. And gomenasai desu… if there is wrong pen name.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author notes: well, so sorry if I'm updating it late. Well, I like to thanks to all my reviewers. Gee, you all make me cry, to tell you the truth, no one support me to write this story. But I'm very grateful that you writers/ authors/readers support me. I cry when you all want me to continue. I even roll my body Cuz I'm so happy. THANK YOU VERY GOZAIMASU. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. MERCI. XIE XIE (can you people from Philippine, teach me how to speak Philippine? Pretty please. )**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Reminders: well, I've got like 100% want me to continue. 100% want her to have more powers. 90% want her to play sport, and 10% no. do you think natsume should kiss her to broke the spell??? Well, I was thinking he should stabbed her and he couldn't but youichi help him, then she go back to normal. Was it great? You should pick.**

**70% want the witch to be luna cousin, 20% would be luna grandmother and 10% would be luna self. You readers pick please. **

_Previously:_

"_I have a present for you to, IMAI, I WANT TO SING TO." Luna said and stand at the centre. "Whatever" comes from the ice queen? I'll make natsume-kun fall for me, one more time. After she heard me singing, I'm sure he wills, oh natsume-kun, I'll use you all I want._

_Then she star to sing. (The song of fire and storm. Let I say this, she just makes Miss Yuki kajiura embarrass.)_

_Every one sweat drop. She just bows and smirks_

**The mikan doll: chapter 8**

She stands straight still waiting for some clap and applause but didn't receive any. The, "*clap twice* now you can go now, koizumi-san" ruka said while dragging her somewhere else. Then ruka come at the centre of the stage again. "Imai-san feels very grateful for the performances given by sakura-san and little Hyuuga-san. Arigatou gozaimasu" with that he bow and let the guest enjoy once again.

"aoi going to tell mommy that aoi sing." Aoi telling her onii-chan. "hn" natsume just ignore her. "onii-chan!" aoi shout so she get his attention. "nani?" natsume said in annoyance. " aoi don't want let onii-chan borrow mikan-nee-chan again" aoi pout and drag mikan out the door.

All the guest look suspicious. _Oh man, she is mad already. I better plead her not to go away and tell her, I'm sorry, and beside I already fall in love with that doll, mikan. Matte…. HECK NO! I can't be in love with a doll. _Natsume thought and follow aoi.

" Hyuuga-sama hurt aoi-chan again?" mikan ask. "um, um" aoi nod cutely. " listen aoi-chan, some people just minding their own problem, a child like you shouldn't disturb them. Just remember aoi-chan you, should just be proud of yourself." Mikan said while holding aoi hands. " and, I'm always with you." mikan said. Aoi then start to cry and hug mikan.

"let's go home, aoi-chan?" mikan suggest. "nande, mikan nee-chan?" aoi ask cutely while rubbing her eyes . "I'm getting sleepy and same as you," mikan said while giving a smile. "but, onii-chan…." Aoi started. "it's okay. He understand mikan nee-chan had another great power, wanted to know, aoi?" mikan ask. She look at aoi who has exciting look and give her yes-aoi-do-aoi-do look.

"well, then close your eyes" mikan said to her sweetly. Aoi do what has she told. Mikan look around because she felt something had her bother. It was natsume, he wanted to stop them. But before he could say even a word, mikan gave him a glare and disappear.

_What the?!_ Natsume a bit surprise. _ How can she do that???? _ Natsume enter the house (ruka house) and keep thinking about his adore crush.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**With aoi and mikan, **in just a flash they arrive to their destination. Mikan knock the main door. It was answered by . "FOR GOD SAKE. NATSUME! IT WAS 11 O"CLOCK! THIS IS HOW YOU TEACH YOUR LITTLE SISTER TO B---!" she was shouting to loud, which make aoi sob and hide behind mikan, until she stop, seeing that it was not natsume but a well mannered young lady, yet beautiful one.

"konbanwa" mikan greet her. "mommy," aoi greet, well let's consider it is a greeting. "oh… gomenasai, I thought it was my son, gomen" bow. "Hyuuga-san—" mikan was cut off by . "please, if you may call me yuka, young lady" said while giving a wonderful smile.

"yuka-san, Hyuuga-sama is busy with his… umm… friends, so I hereby to send aoi-chan back home." Mikan said. " you mean natsume? *sigh* he is one miserabla yet irresponsible son. Please if you may stay here for tonight, it is already late." Yuka give an offer. "h-hai" mikan bow as a thank.

"mommy, mikan nee-chan stay with aoi" aoi come on front. " hai, hai" yuka agree. Aoi drag mikan to come in and stay in her room.

_Mikan nee-chan, I think I heard the name before and that kimono dress, wasn't it the dress aoi and I bought few days ago? How a suspicious young lady. maybe I should not think lots of thing, better get some sleep. _Yuka thought. She shut the door and go to her room to get some sleep.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**With natsume**, he was on his way to go to his house. On the traffic, he wait for a while. The a paper cought his eyes. It was addressed to a young man by the name Sir Hyuuga Natsume. He get the letter and put it inside his pocket.

After some minutes, he arrive. He open the main door, enter, close it, go to his room. Then he heard a soft yet beautiful voice.

_Rock-a-bye, baby  
In the treetop  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks  
The cradle will fall  
And down will come baby  
Cradle and all_

"this voice is…. I surely assure this is belong to the doll that I adore, mikan sakura." He whisper and then go to his room.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**The next day,** he come down, he wore black shirt with stripe black and grey jacket. Black jean and black running shoes. "ohayou" he greet as soon he arrive at the dining table. " ohayou, onii-chan!!!" come from the twin. "ohayou, natsume" come from his okaa-san. " ohayou, Hyuuga-sama" this make him stop his track before proceeding to sit. This voice….. only belong to…..

**To be continue!!!**

**Thanks for reading. **Answer the reminders**. Reviews more. I love evry single word you said to me. Well, tomorrow is my first 2009 school. So starting tomorrow, I'll be having hard time to continue writing, updating. Well, wish me luck on my life. Arigatou, don't forget to participate on my poll if you want me to continue and please, if you don't mind…. Drop me some reviews. JA!**

**By Nadia (ishikawa yumi)**

**p/s: I want to make some friends… will you be my friends????? pretty please….**


	10. Chapter 9

Author: well I love all your supports and ideas. I have a surprise for you all readers at the end. Well…. It's mystery. (mwahahahahaha). Keep on reading and please drop me some reviews.

Previously:

_**The next day,**__ he come down, he wore black shirt with stripe black and grey jacket. Black jean and black running shoes. "ohayou" he greet as soon he arrive at the dining table. " ohayou, onii-chan!!!" come from the twin. "ohayou, natsume" come from his okaa-san. " ohayou, Hyuuga-sama" this make him stop his track before proceeding to sit. This voice….. only belong to….._

**The mikan doll: chapter nine **_(this is the real chapter nine, if you look back, there's chap 8 missing. Hope you understand. Keep on with the story!)_

Natsume POV

This voice…. Only belongs to sakura mikan, the doll, but she said that she can't be human when it is day. "natsume?!" come from my okaa-san… with that I come back to the world. "nani?" I ask innocently, I rarely act like this but to get her attention, I dare to do anything. "you spill your juice on your pant" okaa-san said.

my pant…. My pant…. My pant?! Oh no, I've got embarrass in front of her!!!! Help me!!!!! I quickly wipe it away, but it doesn't seems to work. Then she stand up. She mumble something and then the wolrd like stopping from rotating. She give me glare and said, " better be careful, Hyuuga-sama, why must you embarrass yourself?" she said sweetly. My heart beat faster than I thought.

Then she just wink at me and I felt like my pant was not wet again, is this her powers??? Well, at least she help me. She sit back and everything went normal. I'm glad that me seat was beside her. Then aoi got out from her seat and went to me.

"onii-chan…." She started. "nani?" I ask bluntly. "aoi want to sit beside mikan nee-chan." She said. Oh man, everything just went fine until this little brat disturb. "hn" I just saying my cool word. Then I got up and went to her seat.

I think and think while I'm eating. Ding, ding, ding, ding! I'm glad I'm a genius. I can bring her to my academy. This time, no one will disturb me. But with her outfit, a kimono didn't suit my techno wolrd. I need to buy her some clothes.

"okaa-san can I go now?" I ask while getting up. " but it's too early." Okaa-san said. "and I want to introduce her to my other friends" I said, well, running of ideas as the matter a fact. Then I saignall youichi. He ACCIDENTLY (a/n: *cough* purpose *cough*) pour a glass of water to her. I just smirk, aoi almost crying while busy shouting and my okaa-san, she fainted.

"let's go" I grab her wrist and run to the main door. But before I close the door, I give a glare to the brat and give a smirk to youichi, and he did reply my smirk back. " Hyuuga-sama" she said and she sounded like she was shivering. "hm" I started the car engine.

"*achoo* usamu…" she IS shivering. I took off my jacket and gave it to her. " a-a-arigatou. *achoo*" she said. And I just reply her with my hn.

Drove the car and after few minutes, we arrive to the **GIRLY PUSSY** boutique store. I told one of the 'maid' there, to drees her up as in **ACADEMY** style. It was already 30 minutes past, and then she come out wearing cute outfit, I don't know how to describe it, cuz I'm a boy. Well, all importants is she is beautiful. I go to the cashier and pay the bill. After that I drove to my so called – academy.

Normal POV

"Hyuuga-sama, why are you doing all this?" mikan ask in curious. "you'll know it sooner or later" natsume reply. " arigatou but I'm not used to these kind of kimono." Mikan said while checking her shirt and skirt. "it's new kind of kimono so, will, you just shut- I mean be quiet?" natsume said to her while focusing to the road.

There is long silence but then natsume broke it. "say, you said few days ago, you only be a human when the first star appear, but why is it today?" natsume simply curious. "well, I can't be human as long as there is someone taking care of me and loving me" mikan answer and look down but inside her heart she is very grateful.

_Was that mean I'm loving her that make her become human???_ Natsume thought "maybe aoi-chan did this to me." Mikan said and give a warm smile. "hyuuga-sama…" mikan said and she let her head drown down. " hn?" natsume ask her. " what is it feel having family by your side all the time?" mikan ask in return. "nothing to be proud of. " he answer while park the car.

"well, I were you, I'm very grateful. My parents were always busy and I have no one to talk to other than my cat and fish" mikan said and follow natsume from behind. "though I'm still waitng for some one to rescue me by the letter." Mikan mumble, which natsume stop from his track. "ooof" mikan fall down, because natsume stop walking.

"letter?" natsume ask." Hai, letter, nande?" mikan innocently ask. "well, I receive it last night," natsume said wile lending his hand to help her. "really???" mikan accept the offer and dust her skirt. "hai" natsume said. "what does it-" mikan cut off because she heard a wolf whistle, which is the one mikan scared the most other than the witch.

She hurry hid behind natsume. "help me" she whisper to natsume. " na-" natsume confuse. Then tsubasa and natsume other gangs come forward. "are you trying to hurt her, eh , andou?!" natsume felt angry toward tsubasa. "chill man, I'm just whistle." Tsubasa act innocent. "well, she is not your toy, so stop it…" natsume shout.

"hai, hai" tsubasa said while rubbing his hair. "let's go, mikan" natsume drag her by hand to somewhere else. " nani kore?" mikan ask. "just follow what your master onii-chan said" natsume said with the as the matter of fact tone.

Mikan just follow to where natsume drag her. "where are you going to take me?" mikan ask. "some where alone, so we can read the letter." Natsume said while non-stop dragging her. "why don't you just tell me?" mikan said with a smirk then they go to the academy rooftop (a/n: it was teleportation power. ) natsume look amazed but still keeping his cool.

"now, shall we proceed to read the letter ?" mikan ask in excitement. "okay" natsume said with bluntly tone. He open the letter quick not wanting mikan to see who's it addressed.

The word was like ancient, and natsume don't know what is it mean or says. Then mikan take a look and read the words. "release my dear princess from the doll curse by solving the riddle, the queen try her best to get it but still don't know how to broke it. Our dear genius princess, please solve the riddles to save yourself from the curse and need someone to love you to broke the whole thing. (a/n: it means the witch, the owl and power of evil) "

"what the riddle is about?" natsume ask. " it says that… umm… so you need to do this in order to save me… the way is…." Mikan paused to understand the meaning of the riddle. "nani?" natsume impatiently ask.

"no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!" mikan shout then run away, her tears flowing to her cheeks and fall down to the ground. "nani, kore???" natsume ask in soft voice.

Natsume POV

I check the riddle and try to understand the meaning but it cought my eyes, I mean what in the world with this alpha???

 ¨Ω « ॥¨ « ¨«

॥« «  ॥¨ « ¨॥

¨¨ «  « ¨« 

 «  «  « 

I need someone to break the code then I try to solve it… but who…. The only person can do this is…..

**To be continue!!!**

**Hope you guys send me some reviews and enjoy my story!!! JA**


	11. Chapter 10

Author notes: well, sorry for the late update but here is the chapter 10 that all of you waiting for. Hope you enjoy it, is that okay if I shoot for 7 reviews? And to upcoming reviewers, you can send me some flames, courage one, comment, critics and please suggest me some songs. This riddles will takes few chapters for natsume to solve and think. Later I will send a question, so reviewers GET READY!!!

Now, you are reading chapter ten and please enjoy and drop me some reviews. 7 reviews above, I'll update faster.

_Previously:_

_Natsume POV_

_I check the riddle and try to understand the meaning but it caught my eyes, I mean what in the world with this alpha???_

 _Ω__________« ______॥____ «____ ¨«_____

_॥__« ____« __________॥____ «______॥___

_____¨ «______ «________¨«___________

 _«__________ «________ «___________

_I need someone to break the code then I try to solve it… but who…. The only person can do this is….._

**The Mikan doll: chapter ten.**

Normal POV

He gets up and walks to his classroom. On his way to his class, he got bump to certain someone he knows not very well, Hotaru Imai and her loyal boyfriend, Ruka Nogi. "Hm" he stood up once again and dusts his shirt. "Nani ….. Kore?" hotaru ask in confusing tone.

He can tell that the letter fall from his pocket when he bumps to the ice queen and she picked it up. "A letter, of course, can you be dumber?" natsume said in boring tone. "I know IT IS A LETTER, but can you tell the ancient language. It seems….." Hotaru paused.

The boys look at her in amazed as if she could translate it until they sweat dropped when they heard she said, "boring, Tch, rubbish." With that she throws the letter away but gosh, natsume catch it. "HEY! CAREFUL! YOU DON"T KNOW IT MEANS SO MUCH MORE THAT IT COST MY LIFE!!!" he shouts.

Hotaru and ruka shock. This is first time they heard natsume yelling so loud. He never done this even when his fans running onto him. "'It cost my life' what was that suppose to mean?" ruka ask. "Remember I told you about _the_ doll?" natsume look at ruka after he done giving hotaru glare. "Yea" ruka simply said.

"Well, this letter somehow told me that how to break the curse. And there is so much question in my head and it all about her, like for example; she scared wolf whistle, why is that? And in my dream she was caged, now she is like free… I someway need to answer and within me I know the answer. *sigh* ruka…. You won't understand…." Natsume patted ruka's back and walk away while his hand tightly keeping the letter.

"Honey," from a girl, hotaru perhaps. Ruka could feel the spine goes all over his body. _Oh no…. she is changing…. Changing…. CHANGING. She always needs money when she used that kind of tone. Well, what should I do… she is my soul mate… I could do ANYTHING for her to be with me. _Ruka thought.

Natsume keep on his track. While on his way…. he could hear sobs, he definitely knows it must be mikan. He walks there but stops when he no longer heard anymore, it means that someone already comforts her and he missed his golden chance.

**To be continued!**

**So sorry if it is short. My uncle sometimes, don't want to open the wireless, so I'm having hard time, since he's moving, the connection always lost. So here is the short chap. I'll make it longer next one. Well, I'll shoot for 7. This is my first time I play the shoot, it sound fun, but please drop me some review. If this chapter didn't gain 7 reviews, I'; stop the story.**

**And my request, please read my other story, go to my profile, (vote the poll first), then click on the 'story authored'. Please. And watch out! I have lots of new story in my mind, please be alert.**

**Before I forgot, did I mention you, that there is a riddle to solve? Well…. Whoever get the answer correct, he or she'll be part of the story. Just wait for it.**

**Needed and wanted 7 REVIEWERS**

**From: Nadia-chan (yumi ishikawa-san des)**


	12. Chapter 11

Author: hey, hey, hey minna! I'm here for the next chap. I'm really grateful cause…. First, my best friend review and support me, second I've reach 103 reviews, WOOHOO! I'm so hyper. I like to congrates to the 100th reviewers: iimAdOrKabLe

p/s: please vote on my poll. And read my other stories especially my lover is my enemy. And read Sakurasibling and acacia-twin stories. Please I beg you.

_Previously on chapter 10:_

_Natsume keep on his track. While on his way…. he could hear sobs, he definitely knows it must be mikan. He walks there but stops when he no longer heard anymore, it means that someone already comforts her and he missed his golden chance._

**The Mikan doll: chapter 11**

He still did his n=best to find mikan. He reach there when he was about to ditched his class. He saw that she was in park with a boy. Wait boy?! The school ground temperature rise. Everyone claim that there is some fire leaking.

He didn't know what's got into him but the only think in his head is MIKAN. He quickly walk there.

**With hotaru and ruka**

"I wonder what is the meaning of the riddle. It……. Funny… Haha" ruka start to laugh out loud. Then he receive a death glare from his icy girlfriend. "nani?" he ask innocently. "it's not funny. It's serious matter and important to her" she said.

"so you know what does it mean?" ruka ask. "yes, I do" she walk away and ruka follow her. "tell me, dear, sweetheart?" ruka said looking at his girl. He put his hand to her shoulder. " you sound like crazy seducing man, bunny boy" she smirk

"tell me" he sound serious.

**With mikan and another person**

"so the queen sent you here to find the letter?" she ask him. "yes, sakura-hime. She was captured by the witch and accidentally thrown the letter to this upper world." He explain. "arigatou gozaimasu….. sir Hyuuga natsume" mikan said than bow. "shall we go, hime-san?" said a girl at the back. "ha-" mikan about to say 'hai' when she got cut off her sentence, when natsume approach to her and shout "**SAKURA!" **

"Nani kore?" said a man behind sir Hyuuga natsume. "Hyuuga-sama?" mikan ask herself. "matte!" natsume shout then he accidently bump to mikan. He fell on top of her. The man by the name sir Hyuuga youichi and a girl by the name lady Hyuuga aoi, shock, they ask if mikan alright. "hime! Daijoubu?"

"etto…" mikan shutter. Then sir Hyuuga natsume made a fireball around his palm, natsume who surprise about this stay stun. " Hyuuga-sama, can you let me go?" she ask politely. Natsume get back to reality, he get up and saw a hand lend to mikan, he felt so jealous for unknown reason.

"arigatou, sir Hyuuga natsume" she bow. " you thanked me more than enough, hime" he bowed back. "HYUUGA NATSUME????!! HIME????!! Can someone tell me what is going on?" he sounded so impatient.

"later" with that mikan and her 'gangs' gone out of nowhere. He kneel down on his knees like a man that surrender with a white flag and lost hope. A hope of never seeing mikan again.

**With hotaru and ruka**

"it said that:

_**A sword cannot crush the stone **_

_**But it can crush the soul**_

_**Spies teached by the master alone**_

_**End the beginning to gain the goal**_

It has some kind meaning inside the secret of this so called funny riddles of ." she said. "how did you know this, hotaru?" ruka ask in shock. "secret" she whisper within the wind, and not loud enough fi=or him to heard

**With mikan**

"it is good to be home!" mikan said with warmest smile. Then they heard a sound, sound of a certain animal….

Woo…. Woo…. Woo….

Qroo….qroo….qroo….

"HIME!" the three officials called out in the meaning of 'PLEASE WATCH OUT' but they were too late.

**To be continued!!!!!**

Author: sorry if it short. I want it to be mystery since lots of my reviewers want me to do it. So can you fulfill my wish. I'll write it below with the alpha is bold.

**I need mikan royalty brothers and sisters. In other word, more princes and princesses. Their first name would be sakura, as you all know. You can me as many as you can. So reviews!!!! Tell me their name, (of course), their hair style, they all must had same eye colour, so you need to think about their hair colour. Their power of course. **

**In mikan world, their age would be like this:**

**e.g: mikan= 16 x 504,000 =8,064,000 years old in under world. **

**Though I know it is old enough but I don't know, o somehow like a long numeric. Can ask me, feelfreel to. Anytime! Ja,**

**Yumi Ishikawa or Nadia**


	13. author note 2

**The mikan doll: author notes**

I need more characters. I need mikan older brothers and older sisters. Mikan is the youngest and the last sakura sibling. Their entire eyes colour was the same and only their hair is none hazel. So I need this:-

Their hair styles and their hair colour.

Their name, started with the PRINCE/PRINCESS SAKURA

Their power

Their clothes colour, or their favorite colour

Their attitude and their own style, like for an example: she or he wore a cloak or spectacle.

Please, I need more and lots of characters. And oh, about my riddles, I need someone to solve it.

Whoever can solve it, he or she can have their own character not as in princess or prince, because I already ask you to make it. And now your golden chance, who win, they can tell me what they want to happen on the latter chapters and / or create their own characters.

I also need to know well _MY _reviewers. I told you my own entire name and what can you call me. –No fair-. And I want to know you all as friends. If anybody had e-mail account, can I add, I just want to know you all better?

Oh yeah, do you want me to put:

Chapter title or

Preview for the next chapter or

Both or

No cause you want more surprises?

According to my calculation, you need to answer 6 question and total marks would be 60. Naaah, I'm just kidding, like a teacher, Tch, I'm just a 13 girl. Getting real please, so please review!!!!!!!!

From and loving friend,

Nadia-chan/ yumi ishikawa-san

(Mikan-kawaii-sakura)

P/s: please read, greenjade-hime stories and acacia-twin stories, to be truth to be told, it IS my stories and I share one of it with AMAMA CHIAKI-LYE'NX. PLEASE read it. I BEGGING YOU!!!

And please fill the application on my other story, ENTERING THE SAKURA ACADEMY. **PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 12

Notes from author: hey, just want to say that I'm grateful that you guys give lots of characters. And thanks to ejo and the others reviewers that put my story to your favorite. ARIGATOU GOZAIMAAU!!! And I'm happy that I reached 120 reviews, keep it coming, please I bet you and enjoy the later chaps. And I'm so sorry if it is late updating, MINNA GOMENE!

Summary: mikan is cursed. when it is day; she become a doll. and when it is night she become a beautiful day aoi bought her. every night her onii chan heard the faint cry. Could it be....

Disclaimer: I'm NOT OWNING GAKUEN ALICE BUT I OWN THIS PLOT ONLY!!

_Flashback:_

"_it is good to be home!" mikan said with warmest smile. Then they heard a sound, sound of a certain animal…._

_Woo…. Woo…. Woo…._

_Qroo….qroo….qroo…._

"_HIME!" the three officials called out in the meaning of 'PLEASE WATCH OUT' but they were too late._

**The mikan doll: chapter 12**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" mikan shout. She was about to use her power but it's useless. The owls has tied her an anti-alice vines, that cover her body organs except her head. "help!!!!" she shout as her guards look like a dot. With this sign, she knew that the owl bring her to the witch's lair.

"it's no use for me to shout, I must send them the sign." Mikan said to herself. Then she straggle herself that drop and let her necklace to fall to the ground. The officials were practically worried and try to contact her. "what are you exactly planning to do with me, Sumiluna-san?" mikan wondering.

**While on earth,**

"sa…ku…ra…" Natsume mumble while sitting back to the sakura tree trunk. "what on earth am I thinking?!" he shout. He probably stressed. Then he felt that a lightning come pass through his heart. " what… what just happened?" he stunned. "what do I care about _that _baka doll…. Tch" with that he stand up and walk away with his hand stick to his pocket.

**With Hotaru and Ruka,**

"how did you know about this?" Ruka ask his girlfriend. And still, Hotaru keep it in silence. "answer me!" ruka used a firm shout. "what's got into you? it's not a big deal" Hotaru walk away. _It is a big deal for me if it is regarding my best friend, Natsume. And it is very important for him to know the truth. _Ruka thought.

Then ruka take out his cell phone and pressed few buttoned that attached to it. (notes: _italic would be the person. _and underline would be Ruka)

_Bee….. Beep….. Beep… "moshi-moshi??_

YO!

_HN_

Do you know already about the riddles??

_No, you?_

Yeah

_How come?_

It's my girlfriend, she'd figure it out.

_Wasn't she says that letter was rubbish?_

I know but, there is reason behind her moves. 

_Spill!_

"A sword cannot crush the stone 

But it can crush the soul

Spies teached by the master alone

End the beginning to gain the goal"

_What does it means? Was it relating to Mikan Sakura's curse?_

About that, I don't know and not really sure.

_Why don't you ask her?_

Well, I ask her a lot and neither of them, she answered. 

_I see, your girlfriend is weird truth to be ! I had to go home early_

Hai, ja,

_Toot…. Toot….toot…._

_I better fetch Hotaru._ Ruka said in mind and started to running away to find his _girlfriend._

**To be continue.**

**Please send me or drop me some reviews, it make me feel happy. So…. Wait for the next chap, JA!**


	15. Chapter 13

Author notes: thanks everyone, arigatou minna! Even though I had only receives few reviews on the last chapter, I still had the story go on…. Wasn't I?

Well, I surely wanted this chapter got lots of attention, but I'm not forcing you, thanks for the reviews and the advice. I've been busy lately 'because I had to march in my country international day, and with that, I have to play song using instrument of course. Wish me luck! I hope you all readers, writers and any people enjoying my story and don't forget to drop me some reviews.

P/s: if any of you send me a PM, for the princess character, can you make it in reviews, because I don't have PM alert and please, and so sorry if I don't make up your characters, GOMENASAI!!!

**The Mikan doll: chapter 13**

"What should we do? Sir Hyuuga Natsume?" Lady Hyuuga Aoi asks. "I'll go follow the owl while you both report to the queen instead, faster!" with that Hyuuga Natsume run and the other two run to the castle.

_Wait for me, Hime_

**At the castle,**

"Hey, Mina! Give me back!" Somewhat a man shouts while chasing a lady. "As if, Daidouji!" the lady reply back and take out her tongue. "**Enough!**" shout an old woman. "!" they all stop what they doing and bow. "Gomen, Aunt Yuna" they both said and once again bow. "Where are the others?" Yuna ask.

**After 18 minutes.**

"Gomenasai, Aunt Yuna" they all apologize in unison. "Hmpf, you better in class at the right timing, even though you are PRINCESSES and PRINCES" she said in disgusted. They all respect with full intention. "Your mother will arrive soon from her duty outer space and yet sill you all act like kids who don't know their attitude, manners, and position. What a shame." She really said in ugly tone.

"Gomen desu wa, Aunt Yuna" a cute, kawaii princess by the name Princess Lei Ann said and a bit pouting. "Enough now begin our lesson" she said and writes something on the board.

**After the tiring lesson,**

They all go to their own room. There is lots of room in the castle as same as the other countries. Only they had different colour of each of their door.

(As the author, I shall explain each of the princesses and princes here in the story and for all information, they all had the same hair colour but different styles. _Italic = attitude, _underline= favorite word, **bold underline= door and eyes colour, **_italic underline= hair styles and power._

**Princess Sakura Yume **_most mature of all, always serious and talk like a poetry. _**black plus green colour. **_Long at the front and short at the back, fortune telling, curse and wish making._

**Prince Sakura Hyuta **_easily got stressed and angry all about things surrounding him. _Freaking. **Brown. **_Spiky, Animal transform._

**Prince Sakura Keuta**_ high tempers boy, or his sibling called him, hothead, but most of the time he calm._ Shut up. **Red. **_Messy,Paper._

**Princess Sakura Yuki **_she love to shout but when she talks, she talk nonsense which left people to confuse her words._ Lala. **Blue and a bit yellow. **_Short till head, Swords and vines._

**Princess Sakura Akane **_calm and usually love to sing._ Aka. **Yellow and a bit blue. **_Silky long till feet,electricity._

**Princess Sakura Ayano **_calm and usually she love to dance._ Aya. **White. **_Two ponytail upper and two lower her head, ice._

**Prince Sakura Haru**_ most athletic among them all and most attractive._**Raven. **_Something like khairi sanjou in Shugo chara, poison._

**Princess Sakura Minou **_she always wanted everything that sparkle or else she pout hardly. _Chi.**grey. **one long middle ponytail, crystal.

**Princess Sakura Lei Ann **_she is most childish than her little sibling._ Desu . **pink. **_Side ponytail,can tell future._

**Prince Sakura Daidouji **_shy and like to draw. _**Gold. **_Smart but kind of messy at the front part, can change object to dynamite._

**Princess Sakura Himeko **_she is dense and always made a mistakes in doing work ._**silver. **_curly long hair, can change object to metal._

**Princess Sakura Mina **_smart and always think before doing something. _**light green. **_Always wear cap but she has short but straight, can run, kick and punch faster._

**Prince Sakura Juli **_quiet, calm and don't care about things around him._ Tch . **purple. **_Smart style ,Elemental and music attack._

**Princess Sakura Mikan **_almost all possessed by her from her siblings. _**brownish orange. **_Ponytails or long and curly at the bottom, posses all from her sibling and the special one is nullify.)_

There I done It, if there is many wrong grammars or anything, please noted me. You can change the info if you not happy with it just let me know, okay, enough with that …. ON WITH THE STORY!)

Everyone goes inside except this two princes, Hyuta and Keuta. They were going to the royal garden instead, chatting.

**Royal garden,**

"I just felt something weird just a while ago, before we proceed to the lesson. And it feels that I miss mikan as well." Said Keuta. "me too, I freaking miss her so much, but about the freaking presence, it only happen if one of us need freaking help right??" ask Hyuta. "yeah, it's weird though, why don't we go to Yume? " Keuta give a suggestion. "but her room or lair is so far away, I even can get a short nap." Whine Hyuta. "c'mon, we could at least use our power." Keuta said. " okay, okay" Hyuta finally agree.

They both smile then in just a flash, Hyuta transform to bird and Keuta rode a paper scooter. They both go flying to go to Yume's room but in the halfway, the floor seems to be frozen, they both slow down so they don't get effected.

"Ayano" Keuta said in whisper. " it's freaking cold" Hyuta curse under his breath. "just shut up or you going to be froze to and it takes for we-" Keuta warned Hyuta. "please don't remind me, it's freaking embarrassing" Hyuta said

_I always hate that freaking past, hn. I was freaking an accident. Only Mikan knows what would I felt at that day, I'm so freaking miss you…….. sis. _

**Back with Mikan,**

(she was tied tightly more than before and was kept inside a hole of a cave, her body was wrapped by the ANTI POWER VINES, but still she can use some of her certain powers.)

"let me go!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shout her lungs out.. but her voices even make the witch wake up and the owls, seem to flew away. "Who dare to wake MY BEAUTY SLEEP?" an old woman said. "you mean OUR beauty sleep." The other said so, then they show themselves. Mikan burst out loud laugh when she see the witch. The witch were actually……

_**To be continue!**_

**Please wait for the next chap, it will take few days. So please be patient, I hope this chapter does not make you bored, please drop me some reviews. JA!**


	16. Chapter 14

Author: hey, was I'm late again??? PM me if necessary so I don't late updating it again, hah. Fuh.. I'm so tired, oh well, better get the story started and thanks a million to those who reviews the last chapter even though it's still few. Please drop me more and more review. ARIGATOU!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own GAKUEN ALICE but this plot is MINE ONLY!!! Haha

_Previously:_

_(she was tied tightly more than before and was kept inside a hole of a cave, her body was wrapped by the ANTI POWER VINES, but still she can use some of her certain powers.)_

"_let me go!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shout her lungs out.. but her voices even make the witch wake up and the owls, seem to flew away. "Who dare to wake MY BEAUTY SLEEP?" an old woman said. "you mean OUR beauty sleep." The other said so, then they show themselves. Mikan burst out loud laugh when she see the witch. The witch were actually……_

**The mikan doll: chapter 14**

"Mikan, where are you????" whisper a young lady in a robe. The she heard several knock from her door. "come in" she said softly. They knockers still haven't got in, you all know why… her voice so soft. "can we come in, Yume?" the knocker ask. Yume sweat a drop then rose her body to greet the knockers. she open the door and saw her brothers. "what do both of you wanted?" she said in annoyance.

"we worried about Mikan" they both said. "so do I, any news where she is now?" Yume said in worried tone. " no, we have no idea." Keuta said. "can you use your power?" Hyuta ask. " well….." yume head down. "for mikan sake, yume, please." They both beg. "fine.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"ne, ne, where's Mikan-chi?" ask a sweet young lady. "I don't know, Lei, she may be out to the Human world again." A girl said with her eyes on a calculator. while the two young ladies head to the park of Golden Ice Summer, they met their brother. "hey Juli, what's up?!" ask the cheerful Lei Ann. Juli just nodded. "hey Juli can you bring this BRAT somewhere, anywhere expect by my side, she's disturbing my calculation" Mina eyes on her calculator, still. "HEY!" Lei Ann shout. He nodded and smile to Lei Ann.

"you'll regret for not playing with me, Mina. Hmpf!" Lei Ann said with angry voice. " go away, Brat" Mina said while sit down on the soft grass. Juli and Lei Ann walk and walk until their other siblings, Haru, Akane and Ayano.

"minna! Why don't we play……."Lei Ann said but stop when she saw sad faces of her siblings. "gomene" her head down. "it's okay, Lei Ann" Akane sad while tears fall down for her yellowish-blue orbs. "and we're so sorry for not playing with you" Ayano butted in. "we need to find Mikan. Okaa-san worried about her." Haru look at the sky then to Juli. " my okaa-san too. She even cry aloud at night. Missing her, and I join her" Akane said. Facing to Haru. "let's go" Juli said. The others look at him. "where?" Lei Ann and Ayano ask in unison. "Find Mikan" Haru said then smile to Juli as if he read Juli' s mind.

Then there's a light by the purple colour and below him lay a symbol of four element, also in purple. With that, all of them, holding hand and Lei Ann seems to scare. When Lei Ann hold Haru' s hand, she accidently see his future. With a girl sleeping in bed. "eww" she muttured then she beg Akane to change with her. After they done, they close their eyes and pictured Mikan Cheerful face.

With just a flash a second. There, they stood before the cave mouth. "isn't this is…….." Ayano said but stop and look at Akane. "yes it is." "let's go, Mikan may be in danger." Haru said then rush in. but before they all enter. They all jump to the Air and Shout unison. "HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that their clothes change and followed by their eyes colour. Lei Ann had her clothes Pink and White. Her hair cover like hooded fashion but she had high school type. She had big ribbon cover her belly and her cute looking bracelets hold put a stick with long ribbon – the one gymnastics used- she held it to the air. Her mouth covered with soft pink Chinese finest cloth.

Akane had her hair tied lowered ponytail to the left. She her hair tight with yellow blue ribbon. She had her costume change to ninja like but suits with two layer skirts. Short sleeve and short yellow boots with blue tulip on it front. She also had her mouth cover. Blue. On her hand, a very long steel with an electricity. She had her hand cover with tight yellow glove.

Ayano, had hers cheerleader like. But a very short skirt and she had her belly shown. Blue and white stripes of her long -to knee- socks and short boots. On her hand, she held sparkle blue pom-pom . her hair, tied lowered ponytail to the right. With a big white ribbon tied on it. her long sleeves uniform make her cuter than before.

Haru have wore rock fashion jacket but inside he wore polo shirts that is raven or purple like. He had his cap on his head. His messy hair make him charming. His ¼ or quarter pant printed with skulls or skeleton head. Sport black shoes with raven socks on.

Cool hooded purple jacket with long blue like purple jean on him. Juli looks so cool in it. he had blsck cloth cover his mouth and purple sunglasses to cover his dark lonely purple orb. He had this silver bracelet. That suits for boys. His cool shoes, I can't describe.

They hurried to enter the cave. They adjust their eyes because it was so dark. But then, they heard someone familiar . Keuta. Hyuta. And yume. They here.

"Lei Ann, Ayano and Akane! You three help Hyuta, yume and Keuta. Juli and I try to find Mikan." Haru said and start to find Mikan around.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haru shout his lungs out. "MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHOUT TO US IF YOU HEAR US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Juli join him too.

**Mikan POV**

I've been sleeping like 5 years but not. And then I was awaked by noise of fighting? I don't know who but all I need know is to be release from this stink, yuck, gross, eww, not good for health…….. –after few minutes- ………unbreathable (is this even a word?????), not suits for royalties kind of this place. I need fresh AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey wait……

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHOUT TO US IF YOU HEAR US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Isn't this shouts belong to Juli and Haru. I think…… but I'm happy.

"I'm HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shout to him then, they reply back. "where?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard their hurry footsteps toward my way. then I can see their faces. "MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Haru and Juli run towards me but then there's this 5 or 6 hungry looking wolves. "Mikan stay away!" Haru warn me. "how can I run away if I was tight with rope around me?!" truthfully, how can I back away if there was rope around my body, stupid him. He could be stupid even he is my older brother.

"Juli, you take care five over there. I take the six of them" I heard Haru demand. Wait. Juli take five and Haru take six, that means there's eleven of them. Haha. I can be stupid to. It's not my fault that this gross cave have no lights.

I wait and wait until they finish their battle. But I'm a bit jealous though, they transform into their HIKARI form. I miss mine. Talking about MISS, I also miss my doll self. How Aoi, Youichi and Natsume???? I miss them since then. Maybe I should visit them, if otou-san approve.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A loud cry heard from the Hyuuga Mansion. You've guess it. it Aoi Hyuuga. Karoi had hard time to put her tears away. "Natsume can you do something about this?" ask his arrogant son. "I don't have responsible to her." With that he walk to the stair case. But then, "Onii-san promise that onii=san would take care of Aoi. Onii-chan promise to Mikan Onee-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" aoi said while walk toward the stair case.

Natsume eyes Widen.

**Natsume POV**

_That night…… that night…… after I help her….. after I rescue her….. I….. I forgot about the promise…… _

_S-A-K-U-R-A M-I-KA-N…………… I miss her….. I can't broke the promise between us._

"gomen aoi." I said to her, without looking back, I know that she had her smile and a groan for youichi. "let's go up to my room, I tell you everything about Mikan one-chan" I said, but no way I'm going to her everything. He-he.

I could see that aoi and youichi race to reach me. I walk 2 by 2 on the stairs. Before I enter my room, I wanted to know about youichi, he always hated girl but why is he interested in to Mikan? I ask him, "why are you following aoi and me to upstair?" "that's because……………………………………………..

Youichi flashback:

( "youichi talking" **–Natsume thought- **+Aoi thought+ )

" I was walking as usual from home by the park but then I saw her, the one I hate the most at first.

–**what?!- **

+why youichi hate mikan one-chan?+ 

then she come to me and ask me why I look sad, she almost touch me but I slap her away. She just smile. Then I take out my knife. (plastic knife or toy knife) and stab her at her belly. (aoi' s crying by now) she fall down and almost close her eyes. (Mikan just act but unknown to youichi). She try to say something but instead she sing. Like this; (youichi take out a recorder then he press play)

Smile –Butterfly

Ai~ iyai iyai (3x) where's my samurai?

I've been searching for a man, all across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who is strong but still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my Samurai

Ai iyai iyai I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky

-2x

I've been search in the wood and high upon the hill

Just to find, to find my Samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in his net

Yes I need, I need my Samurai

Ai iyai iyai I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky

-2x

Ai~ iyai iyai (3x) where's my samurai?

-2

(he click stop and back on with his story)

So that's what happen, she go rush to somewhere. I stand there and wonder, am I her Samurai?"

I trying to act cool not to laugh in front the two. But still funny.

"what is Sakuulai?" Aoi ask. Then I enter my room but before that I told them to not worry and I'm going to save her. I wish. I need to get some sleep. After I switch on my lights, I could hear a wolves roaring and some fighters. But then I heard ……………….

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I WANT TO HELP YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Mikan! NO!!!!!!!!!!" "I - !"

My heart thump so fast. It's her voice and she…..

_**To be continue!**_

**Mikan-kawaii-sakura: **

**Hey sorry my dear friends, for not updating for months. I'm busy lately. So sorry. I made extra long, I guess, is it long???? Well I hope you all read it. and please send me more review please!!!!!!! And keep me waiting, thnks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. author note 3

Important, HOTONI!!!!!

Hey minna! Gomene! I'm having hard time with the internet plus my studies distracting in any ways! So I'm here to inform you that… I wanted to know how many of you my readers or friends that would love me to continue this THE MIKAN DOLL story. Please I really needed to know. Just review this chap or what so ever thing. If there'll be less than 7, then I won't continue to write this story anymore. I may not delete it but just don't want to write it anymore. I'm sorry for you all to reading this, but this story is one my best story I ever created. Please. REVIEWS!!!!!!! I beg you….. please……

Mikan-kawaii-sakura. 


	18. Chapter 15

Short Announcement; Sorry and please punch me for the reasons, Haha Okay, the last chapter, I did promised that I'm going to make this long one… so last time was about 1700 something, so this one, going to make about to 2100 or more.. I'm going to start now...…

Disclaimer – as usual…. I don't own masterpiece such GAKUEN ALICE but just this plot... okay?

P/s: I'm going to post any pictures that drawn by me for this plot to my blog. I hope it will help you to imagine the story better…

_From previous piece:_

_Then I enter my room but before that I told them to not worry and I'm going to save her. I wish. I need to get some sleep. After I switch on my lights, I could hear a wolves roaring and some fighters. But then I heard …._

"_MIKAN! PLEASE STAY AWAY!" "I WANT TO HELP YOU GUYS!" "DON'T!" "Mikan! NO!" "I - !" _

_My heart thump so fast. It's her voice and she….. _

**The mikan doll: chapter 15**

"HIKARI change!" With the spell, a gleeful light of gold shone towards the brown hazel hair with wide circular orb of orangey-coco. The light shows an angel were falling from the above. Her hair waving through the air, then slowly it tight to a gold ribbon with a cute bow. A graceful body of her cover with fine silk but layered by soft plastic for protection. Her mini skirt join with tight half quarter pant, she looks so angelic with it on. Her boots shine so bright. It's heel of 3 inches. Her hands covered with gloves with silver bracelet stick to it.

After the transformation end, she had no time to waste, not a bit. She straightaway helps her brothers and attacks the wolves. One of the wolves opens its mouth wider, hungry so to eat human fleshes. "Hungry? Eat this; Mikan Special: Struggling Hurricane! " with the bestow, from her hand, created a huge hurricane that swept all the enemies. But left the head, the witch.

"Should we spare her again?" Lei Ann asks with confusions. "Don't think so" Said Akane "after what she did to Mikan, again." Ayano butted in, "No, not this time" Juli and Haru said in unison. As they run and on search the witch, Mikan stop and look at her hand. When she stares at it, a dark red coloured sign appear.

"_Where are you, Yumi?" _Mikan wondered. "Mikan, hurry! Or else you won't catch us up!" Juli shout to her. "Yes!" Mikan reply and start her running again.

**Hyuuga's Residence**

Natsume had already fallen asleep.

"Hyuuga-kun!" a girl calls out to him. It's the same girl as before he met Mikan, the past dreams. 'Who are you?" he asks but no word comes out from the girl's mouth. "You looked exactly as her..." he remarks. "who?"She suddenly speaks up. "Sakura. Sakura Mikan" he looks down. The girl gasp. "You knew her?" she asks with surprise. "Yes, I do." He answers. "That's a relief" she said. Natsume can tell that she calm down a little by the good news. "If you're still wondering, I'm Sakura too. Sakura Yumi, twin sister of Sakura Mikan" by the moment the girl looks up to Natsume, she shows her eyes.

Sakura Yumi, who has auburn coloured hair but had black coloured eyes. Natsume a bit shock but continue asking. "How come she never tells your existence?" Yumi look aside and replies, "Nobody knew my existence except my mother and her, Mikan, my dearest twin." The girl then hugs her knees. "When mother give birth to me, father was there too. When I came out, I didn't breathe and neither do I move. The doctors thought I was dead and put me aside. Father was sad at that time but then mother cried so loud that all the doctors stare at her and said that there's another baby coming out. Mother can't tell how delightful father at that time." Yumi pause for a while to dry her tears that suddenly streaming down.

"When father went to toilet, a nurse came to mom and whisper that I suddenly came to live. Mother doesn't know how but doubt that maybe one of the doctors can give life to dead. Mother told that doctor and nurse to keep it secret" she pause again but natsume insist for she to continue. "Mikan always thought that I was her imaginary friend that looks like her. Whenever her other siblings or father approaching her, I invisible. That's my power or you call ALICE. But mother tell her I'm not her imaginary friend but her twin sister. Starting at that time Mikan always care for me. She wastes her time spending with me comparing with the others."

"When Mikan and I played outdoor, a sudden approach from the enemies. they wanted money and their land back. So they need to capture a royal. They planned to kidnap Mikan because she is the youngest and the one that father loved very much. But instead they thought I was Mikan."

"you can use your alice to escape right?" he ask "yes I can, but if I do that Mikan will be in danger and beside the others royalties didn't know my existence so…it is okay, I guess" she smiling. "NO! IT'S NOT OKAY!" natsume boiled up, yumi shock. "You don't know if she's worry dead bout you and you mother too. Mikan maybe crying when you're gone, she maybe thought you were being invisible but for a long time? She, of course realizes you're not. Twin legacies once told that when one is gone the other one will be in danger for searching their pair. Haven't you heard?" the words that came out from his mouth opens Yumi's eyes.

**Mikan's World**

"MIIIKKKKAAANNNNN-CHHAAAANNNNN!" Yuka's voice can be heard from 5km away from the garden where Juli's and other teleported. '"Here we go again" she smile. Then, Lei Ann, Juli, Haru, Akane, Ayano wear their safety goggles. Zillion of dust and sand spreading over the zone where they stand. Soon Yuka jump to Mikan while the rest are trying to clean themselves from the piles of sand and dust that showered them.

"Mother….!" Mikan feel suffocating. "I missed you so much dear" she hugs her even tightly. "E- even s-s-so mothe-e-err, let m-e-e-eee bre-e-athe" Mikan's face turns purple, she really needs great amount of oxygen. "I love you so much that I don't want to let you go!" she said. The others try to help mikan from the strong grip. "Yuka Mother, LET HER GO!" the others shout in unison.

**The Next Morning, Hyuuga Residence**

"Natsume-kun, wake up please" Natsume mother pleaded him to wake up. "Yes, kaa-san" he felt irritated. "Where's youchi and aoi?" he ask for his 'alarm' siblings. "They lock themselves in their room and don't want to go to school"

_Flashback:_

"_Aoi-chan, time to go to school~" try to urge her out. "Yada! Aoi wants Mikan Nee-chan, MIKAN NEE-CHAN!" she shout and throw an object that hit the door and make her mother surprise and leave her room. then proceeds to Youchi room. "Youchi-kun, time to go to school~" "Yada! Youchi wants Mikan Nee-chan, MIKAN NEE-CHAN!" he shouts and kicks the door that surprises his mother. "Déjà-vu" she thought._

"So Natsume-kun, do you know who this Mikan is?" she asks. "Maybe just a doll" he simply reply. "Can you find this doll; we don't know when they will come out until this doll here. A favor of mine, please." She then stand up and leave Natsume's room.

"How can I find her?" he said while rubbing his head, then suddenly a gust of winds attacks of him. Papers from his desks scatter all over the room, what freakier, they reunite and forming human shapes then suddenly one by one they turn into REAL HUMANS, Sakura Keuta, Sakura Hyuta and Sakura Yume. Natsume, who still in shock just stand there like a stone?

"Oh no, wrong place!" Keuta stress out. "The daisies merely white, even so loved by one kid, my dear brother, this is earth STUPID!" Yume snap. "Again you cast a wrong spell, how can we find Mikan at the place like this?" Hyuta shout at Keuta right on his face.

Natsume didn't interrupt at fist but when Hyuta mention Mikan's name. "Are you three the Royal Sakura?" he finally had gutted to say a word. The three royal look at him, coldly. "And what if we were?" they asks back. The three of them prepare in position to attack him. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga, My little sister, Aoi Hyuuga bought her as doll pass few days ago…." As Natsume went on with the stories Yume signal them to act just normal and listens.

**Couple of hours later...**

"…. Can you please send my regards to her?" he requested while looking down. Yume smile which freak out Hyuta and Keuta who never seen her smiling before. "What's on her mind?" they both thought. Then she whispers to both of them and they nod their head. Keuta and Hyuta hold each of Natsume's shoulders. "Ah?" Natsume kind of surprises. Then Keuta cast a spell that will bring them to their world.

**With Mikan**

After few hours telling them what had happen when she was disappearing from everyone sights. She told them exactly from A to Z. Just after she finishes, the King with the other Queens and siblings of her approaches to the main royal room. Each of them hug Mikan in relieves. Then Hyuta, Keuta and Yume appear out of nowhere. After them, Natsume appear in front of the others who prepare with their weapon to fight this stranger.

"Not again…" Natsume thought and sweats. Then, "Natsume-kun?" mikan approach. "Mikan?" he thought. When he looks up, he thought it was a dream, or imagination meeting mikan who stood and smiling to him. Mikan then introduce Natsume properly to her family. "He looks exactly like Sir Hyuuga Natsume..." Lei Ann remarks. Everyone agrees…

After long hours of talking with her family, she realized it was late already. Her father and mother insisted Natsume to stay inside the castle for a night. One maid was told to show him his room. The room was splendid, bigger than he own in his mansion. Of course if you compare it with CASTLE!

Then all of the princesses and princes except Mikan herself visit him, approaches to him. "Do they always appear out of nowhere?" he asks himself. "So tell us what you think of our little sister." Hyuta wink at him. Natsume blush hundred colours of red. "wha-?" he muttered…

"We ALL knew" Lei Ann said in teasing tone. "Knew what?" he asks coolly, trying to hide his insecurities. "That You LOVE HER" they all said in unison. Natsume freak out by this time. "N-n-nonsense!" he said. "You can't fool royalties, you know." Haru remarks. "I know" Natsume said back as-a-matter-of-fact tone like. They all stare at him.

**Hyuuga Residence**

"Natsume-kun?" knocks at Natsume door but no response. She tries anything to make him open but the result stays the same, no answer. Then, Aoi and Youchi get out of their room. "Where's Natsume Nii-chan?" they both ask in unison. "Mommy doesn't know dear, he doesn't want to open his door either." She told them the bad news.

"Maybe Natsume Nii-chan saving Mikan Nee-chan?" Youichi ask Aoi. "Maybe." Aoi reply. "Now, now, can you two tell mommy who is this Mikan Nee-chan?" she curious. Aoi and Youchi agree to do so and told her everything. Bit by bit, she started to understand and by then end of the story, she smile a little. "No wonder he's been acting weird lately… Because of this girl huh…" she thought.

**Sakura Castle**

Natsume tried his best to avoid about HIS-FEELINGS-TOWARDS-MIKAN subject and try to bring in another subjects but always return back to -FEELINGS-TOWARDS-MIKAN subject. But he felt so relief when all of the princesses and the princes were told to go their own respective room as bedtime had passed 3 hours ago. "Tomorrow" Daidouji said when he shut the door close behind him.

He walks slowly to the door, just to make sure they gone. He could hear lots of footsteps outside. "What a relief, I don't want them to know my true feeling towards Mikan." He then walk toward the humongous bed and jump on it. "I just love her so much, that's all" he said softly.

Then a BANG makes him jump off the bed to the ground. "GOTCHA!" Akane and Ayano shout happily with their tongues stuck out. The others just smile. Natsume face all in red he just couldn't find a word to say. But then he just realized, " I heard footsteps just now, I thought you all already gone to your room" he said. Juli smirk when he heard what Natsume said, "It's my work, I use my alice for the ground to vibrate a little so you heard footsteps and thought that we are really leaving it unanswered." Natsume felt himself boiled up inside.

"it's love eh?" Mina and Himeko tease him. "What kind of love?" Minou ask with one of her eyebrow lifted. Natsume request for them to stop it and pleaded them to spare him tonight. They all pity him and just say yes.

**In the middle of the night in the Sakura Castle , Mikan's room**

Mikan still couldn't sleep because of the words come out of Yumi's mouth when she dream her…

"_Mikan-chan, You need to rest" "But Yumi-chan, how can I save you if I just sit here like an idiot?" "Believe me, Hyuuga-kun will save me for your sake of happiness" "Natsume-kun, from earth?" "yes, him"_

"Natsume-kun….."

**Natsume's room**

"Ac-hoo!"

_**To Be Continue!**_

Is this chapter satisfying enough? Tell me the truth and if not, tell me what should I put in… action? Romance?whatsoever..

Okay, lots of love, review~


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – as usual…. I don't own masterpiece such GAKUEN ALICE but just this plot... okay?

_From previous piece:_

_**In the middle of the night in the Sakura Castle, Mikan's room**_

_Mikan still couldn't sleep because of the words come out of Yumi's mouth when she dreamt her… _

"_Mikan-chan, you need to rest" "But Yumi-chan, how can I save you if I just sit here like an idiot?" "Believe me; Hyuuga-kun will save me for your sake of happiness" "Natsume-kun, from earth?" "Yes, him"_

"_Natsume-kun….."_

_**Natsume's room**_

"_Ac-hoo!"_

**The Mikan doll: Chapter 16**

The next morning, the king announces to have the breakfast with the guest. Mikan told the her family how she met Natsume, what human kind Natsume is, she just keep on talking and talking and the others keep on listening. "And when I got back with Sir Hyuuga Natsume, the witches found me, so yeah…" Mikan trailed off.

"Let us all forget the sadness and now united with happiness, shall we have a toast?" The king demanded. They all drink and eat until Sir Hyuuga with his sons and daughter approaches the royal dining room, "Sir Hyuuga, I want you to meet Natsume Hyuuga, our very respectful guest."

Natsume was dumbfounded. They all giggles except Sir Hyuuga. Mikan explains, "Our world much reflects your world, some people have the same name as people in your world. He is Sir Hyuuga Natsume, his brother, Sir Hyuuga Youichi and his sister, Lady Hyuuga Aoi." Natsume think he understands. But it makes no sense, he thought.

"What brings you here, my honorable commander?" the King asks. "I found an old parchment. Your highness." Lady Hyuuga Aoi said with slight bow with her left hand cross over her chest to her right shoulder.

"And what kind of parchment is it, if I may ask." Queen Mimi asks the King's second wife. "It's a spell to break the curse of Princess Sakura Mikan." Sir Hyuuga Youichi said. The other princesses and princes murmur in whisper, gasps in horror, it is such good news. Mikan look down to her food.

Natsume sit uncomfortably. "This matter is absolute private." Queen Yuka said. "Indeed." The King agrees. "My dear princesses and princes, please continue the breakfast while I'm going to discuss this matter privately." The King command.

The princess and princes were not supposed to protest any order from the King or their father. But this time is different.

"Father, we'll come." Princess Yume said, standing up. "If it's about Mikan, then we all will include in such matter." Prince Haru said. The King knows they all love Mikan and have to surrender in this one.

"Let's go to the reading chamber." The King said and led the way. All maids and servants were command to stay out of the reading chamber. Natsume were also tag along. Mikan, hold his hand tightly and their gazes met. "I don't feel good." she whispers to his ear.

Princess Himeko and Lei Ann exchange glances and whisper to the others about Mikan and Natsume. "This is no time to laugh, my brothers and sisters, this matter this deadly serious," Yume snapped.

The King unrolled the parchment and sigh. "The spell is not stated, it's missing."

They all gasps. The Queens take look at the parchment then lend it to their sons and daughters. And lastly, the handed it to Mikan and Natsume.

"Wait…." Natsume suddenly spoke up. "I think I know where the missing piece."

**To be continue.**

**What do you think? So sorry if it's really short, I'm updating any unfinished chapters I've left out. I'll be back, so….. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	20. Note

Hello everybody!

Here's an author note. Please read, do not skip.

First of all, I would like to apologize for being such indescribable author; I would like to say a million sorry, if that isn't enough, times it by six.

Second of all, I would like to know which story of mine you would like for me to continue, so that I won't waste my time on the stories that you did not preferred, your favorite the better.

Third of all, please add my facebook, MikanKawaii Sakura, there, we can know each other more deeply, author and ready, sounds fun right?

Lastly, please go to my profile, my fanfic profile, not facebook profile, and please do the poll, You can either comment or vote. I am very pleased if you do so.

So, choose your favorite!

+ Never the rose without the prick

+ Me dear Black Cat

+ She is my Huntress

+ Entering Sakura Academy

+ The Mikan Doll

+ My Lover is my enemy?

*Your Faithfull,*

Mikan-Kawaii-Sakura

Oct 13th 2011.


End file.
